


See Me

by iatethepotato



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Other, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethepotato/pseuds/iatethepotato
Summary: Poem. Possibly poems. Possibly not.





	See Me

Can you see me?

 

_Do you know who I am?_

 

I don't even know who I am.

 

_Can you see me?_

 

I know who you are, I know you all too well.

 

_Do you love me?_

 

I think I do.

 

Do you love me?

 

_I don't know._


End file.
